


Under the Mistletoe

by cloexbrosluvr



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Mistletoe, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloexbrosluvr/pseuds/cloexbrosluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss between two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Well , anyway, [](http://storydivagirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**storydivagirl**](http://storydivagirl.livejournal.com/) posted about a little mistletoe challenge that [](http://thecaelum.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://thecaelum.livejournal.com/)**thecaelum** \- **_Take any two (or three, or more!) characters, any fandom. Stick them under a mistletoe together, and then tell me what happens. Could be a kiss, could be warfare._** was doing so, yeah, i did it.

She was watching him from across the dorm room. He was looking at his hands that were placed in his lap. He finally looked up and saw that there was a very beautiful girl just staring at him, who then began licking her lips. They both stood and started walking closer to each other. They met under a doorframe. He placed his hands on her face and went in for the kiss. The kiss went from first-grade peck to two dueling tongues after a short time. They parted, almost out of breath, and looked up, straight at the mistletoe that was hanging right above them.

"Well, would you look at that!?", Chloe said, smirking.

"Yeah, gotta love traditions", Sam said, bringing Chloe in for another kiss.  



End file.
